One True Love
by usagi's luna
Summary: Darien and Serena are two people that were made for each other, and if they have their way they will be together forever. No matter what the odds against them are. - be nice this is my first fanfic
1. Default Chapter Title

One True Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. Sailor Moon belongs to a lot of rich people in big offices. So please don't sue me.

Chapter One

It was Darien's first day of school. He would be a senior this year, and in less than a week he would be 18 as well. He didn't like the idea of his last year at high school being in a private school. He didn't live at home anymore either, this new private school had you live at the school. The only thing Darien thought might be good about this was that his parent wouldn't get on his nerves as much. 

While he was searching for his room a girl ran into him, and fell to the ground. Hurrying to see if she was ok he bent down to help her up. She looked into his eyes, said that she was very sorry, and she was trying to be early for class. He said there was no problem, and his name was Darien. She looked into his blue eyes again and said her name was Serena. Serena noted his bags and asked if he was new at the school. Darien said that he was, and that he was looking for his room. Serena giggled slightly and said he wouldn't find his room in here, and that he was in the girl's dorm. The boy's dorm is one building down. Darien blushed and asked if she could help him find his room. She looked at his room number, and smiled, your staying in my friend Andrew's room. He's going out with my roommate Rita. Darien said, maybe we can all have dinner together some time. Serena said, that would be great.

After showing Darien his room she agreed to also help him find his first class which also happened to be Andrew, Rita, and hers' oceanography. As Darien met his roommate and the other girl he took an instant liking to them all. Darien especially liked Serena. Andrew and Rita could both sense that, however, Serena who also liked Darien did not seem to notice. Darien and the others talked about his up coming birthday. Andrew and Rita already had a date for that night, and reservations at a nice restaurant so Darien and Serena decided to go out together to celebrate his birthday. 

Darien continued to go through the rest of his day, until lunchtime. When lunchtime came around he looked desperately for Serena. To his disappointment he only found Andrew, however, Andrew then told him that they don't eat in the cafeteria they eat outside next to an oak tree. So Darien and Andrew got their food, and went off to join the girls. Rita and Serena were chatting away when Rita asked Serena what she thought of Darien. To which Serena just said he's cute... Rita then remarked cute?! That boy is fine .. Serena had to admit Darien had really caught her eye, and the main two features she liked on him was his great smile, and those intense midnight blue eyes. Ok Rita, yeah I like him, the boy is fine. "You like him?!", please Serena I'm your best friend. Girl you look at Darien the way I look at Andrew, and you have not even known him a day. If he asks you out on his birthday since that's your first date you better say yes. Be quite it's not a date we are just going out for dinner since it's his birthday. That's all it is just his birthday dinner, and I'm having it with him. Darien was being treated just about the same with Andrew. They just bonded quickly and it seemed as though they had been friends for a long time. Andrew asked Darien many of the same question's Rita was asking Serena. It is almost as though they planned on doing this.... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2

It didn't seem like a week had almost gone by, but here it was Friday. Rita looked over to Serena in excitement, and gave Serena orders that she had to hear all the details. Darien was just walking back and fourth in his room, and he was trying to figure it out. "I've gone on plenty of dates, so why I am I so nervous, maybe it's because out of all the girls I've ever gone out with I feel a connection with Serena." Then in unison to Andrew and Rita "If we don't kiss tonight on our date I'm going to lose it." It was 7 o'clock exactly when Darien knocked on Serena's door. She smiled and said hello, and Darien just thought to himself if only I could see that smile everyday. 

Darien and Serena got to La Buir's restaurant and hardly made their reservations for 7:30. Dinner went by with small talk, until the music started. They listened to the soft melody, and then Darien spoke "Serena would you like to dance?" Serena was taken back a bit no one else was dancing, however there was a dance floor and Serena didn't want to pass this chance up so she gladly took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. As they danced they glazed into each other's eyes, and were lost in another world. They were no longer on the dance floor, they were dancing on clouds doing nothing but holding each other. Every one in the restaurants eyes were on the young couple, saying what a beautiful couple they made and how wonderfully they danced. As the song came to an end Serena and Darien came out of their world, and realized that everyone was clapping for them. They did a slight bow, Darien paid for dinner and they left hand in hand with out even realizing it. 

They decided it would be nice to take a walk in the park. Darien led her to the docks, and noticed that someone was selling roses. He asked Serena to excuse him for a moment, she did and he went to get her a rose. When he came back up to her he noticed she was looking up at the moon longingly. He gently put an arm around her, she turned towards him, and once again their eyes met and locked. He slowly brought the rose up, and she looked down to take it from him. All during that time Darien couldn't take his eyes off her. As she looked back up at him she felt his arms go completely around her as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back wanting nothing more, but this feeling of warmth that had gone all over her body as soon as he had hugged her. If a hug could do this to her she couldn't help, but wonder what a kiss would do. She backed away from him a little. They still held each other as they gazed into one another's eyes, and slowly he brought his lips to hers. They found themselves in the warmest gentle kiss either of them has ever experienced. As they broke away from their kiss both of them felt a deep need for one another, and they kissed again. Darien broke the kiss, and left Serena at the dock to bring his car closer to were she was and to get out the blanket he brought. As Serena waited for Darien to get back she just smiled, smelled the rose, and looked back up at the moon and stars. Darien soon returned and put the blanket down, and got Serena then they both laid down on the blanket. Serena looked over at Darien who was already looking at her and said, "I'm really having a good time tonight and happy birthday." Darien said back to her "This has been one of my favorite birthdays, and that's just because I'm here with you. Now lets just lay down and enjoy the stars." 

Then as they were standing outside her dorm, he brought his head down to give her another kiss. They stayed like that for awhile until Andrew and Rita spoke. They said they had been kissing for 5 minutes and looked like they would need air soon. Plus the dorm curfew was about to be in effect Darien gave Serena a longing look, kissed her softly on the lips and left with Andrew to go back to their dorm. As Serena and Rita were entering their dorm room Rita said, "Ok start talking, it's in your eyes your in love girl." Serena only giggled smiled back at her and said, "I'll tell you in the morning," after all she needed her beauty sleep. Darien also told Andrew he'd tell him in the morning, and good night. There were only three other people who were still awake. The people, who want to go out with Serena, Brad asked the other two for a truce. Until they could get Darien out of the picture, and as they saw Serena and Darien part after their date is when they got to work. On there plan to get rid of Darien.


End file.
